Ash and Misty Together 4-Ever and Ever
by Raeha
Summary: Read the first parts. :-) @-)---


Ash and Misty Together 4-Ever and Ever Ash and Misty were so happy that they had won the prize the previous night. They pretty much ran to the boarding ramp from the pokémon center. When the man at the top of the ramp asked for their tickets they exchanged glances worriedly thinking that the other had the tickets. Then Pikachu came out from behind Ash and gave the man 2 tickets (since pokémon came free). Ash and Misty blushed at their mistake and went to their rooms. Of course Ash had to carry the luggage. Once in their rooms they found only one bed so Ash volunteered to take the floor after a whack from Misty's mallet. "Thanks for the bad Ash". "No problem Misty" Ash replied rubbing his sore head. They set up their stuff and Misty got the right side of the dresser while Ash got the left. Misty also got first pick at the bathroom. Ash let her because of his now bruised head. Pikachu got to sleep with Misty. When they had settled the couple left to go explore. They first went to play some volleyball on the indoor court. After a good time Ash went to the gym with his pokémon for them both to work out. Misty left to try out the complimentary beauty salon. Ash got a lot of training in and didn't lose a single challenge. Misty got her hair done. It was put down and they added a white flower behind her ear. She had her nails painted white with a rainbow on each. She also got a massage and relaxed in the hot tub. They met up for dinner at their room. Both complimented each other on their looks and Misty with her escort left for dinner. At the ballroom they saw a beautiful buffet table with 'help yourselves' written on a sign. They got their meals and sat down at a secluded table in the corner. Soon they could hear soft music playing and noticed there was a band playing. They discussed it and left the table to dance. After a long relaxing first day with no Team Rocket they could finally enjoy a nice peaceful sleep. They both took turns showering and got ready for bed. Misty had her Horsea pajamas on and Ash was wearing his Pikachu boxer and his black shirt. They talked about everything they could think of from movies to pokémon from love to death. They felt close in each other's presence. "Ash do you love me" Misty asked sweetly. This question had been avoided when ever possible. After a moment of thinking... "Yes, I do. I love you Misty". Ash finally admitted to it. "I love you too Ash. Good night, sweet dreams" Ash laid there thinking and then after a fitful time he went for a walk on the deck (after getting changed of course). He didn't understand love. He loved Misty he already admitted that. He just didn't know if he was ready for love. Misty heard him leave and got up to follow him. They stood together looking off the edge of the boat a long time before Misty asked "Ash, are you ok sweetie?" "Yeah, I just was wondering if I'm ready for this relationship" he said softly. "It's ok because I've been thinking too and I think we are. When two people love each other it doesn't matter what age they shouldn't be torn apart." Al Ash could say to that was "Yeah I guess you're right. Thank you." "No problem." They went inside together and laid down to sleep. Misty didn't like they cold air as much so she asked Ash to sleep next to her. He did and they both slept without a care in the world. When they awoke they ate breakfast (room service please). Then they walked towards the pool. They swam all day enjoying themselves. They played tag and sunbathed. It was like a dream come true until about 4:00. The sky clouded and all of the passengers were asked to go back to their rooms and room service will come with their dinner. Everyone was upset. They reluctantly went back to the suites and talked. They storm was a fierce one and though nobody was told they got blown off course. Room service served them a light meal so that they didn't get seasick from the tossing and turning of the waves. They all had dreamless sleep. When they got up the next day they were on an island. Thinking it was part of the cruise everyone got out some beach stuff. The captain let everyone off the ship for one hour so he could check the ship. They built sandcastles and lounged for the hour. When they got back on everything had been checked and they had no repairs to make. They set off for home. Ash and Misty spent the rest of the day playing and challenging trainers with their pokémon. Only one match was lost and it was Misty against an electric trainer (no real battle there). The other trainer won with ease but that didn't stop them. They only left the ring when they had to eat. They had sweet and painless dreams as they ship headed back to port. The next day was their last and Misty and Ash wanted to stay in the luxury suite all day so they were ready when they had to leave the free room service and all they free fun. They were happy though because they knew that no matter what happened they would always be together. As the ship docked they frowned to see it leave them. As they reunited with their two traveling friends they knew that they were inseparable. Everyone around who knew then also knew that Ash and Misty will be together through everything and would never be apart. The End? 


End file.
